


Nightmares

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfictionSet after death knell
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"SHE WHAT??!!??" Jack yelled when the infirmary staff told him Sam had signed out. "She's injured she can't ...." Without finishing his thought he stalked off.

Sam meanwhile shook herself awake from a restless sleep. Her dreams depicted her fight with the kull warrior. He leg throbbed as she limped to the bathroom and plugged the tub. When the tub was full she carefully lowered her sore body into the bubbles. Laying back against the edge she let the exhaustion out and closed her eyes. Jack sat in her driveway looking at the light that he knew was her bathroom. Figuring she was a little unable to get to the door he used his key sam had given him. As he entered he was stopped cold by a ear splitting scream. He burst thru the bathroom door and saw Sam thrashing at air in her bathtub. Water flew everywhere...as Jack stepped closer he saw her eyes closed. "STAY AWAY......NOOOO YOURE DEAD!" Sam screamed Jack went to her side and grabbed her. SAM?...SAMANTHA WAKE UP ......WAKE UP NOW!!!"" sam jolted forward and before Jack realized he was pulled towards her and underwater. He got his knees under him and pushed up against her hold. She released him thrn scrambled furiously trying to get away. "SAM STOP......STOP...STOP!!!" Jack finally pinned her down. She let our a scream that could be heard for blocks. Jack brought his face next to hers and brought his hands to her cheeks. "Samantha.....open your eyes." She still fought against him...."sam please....please." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead keeping his lips touching her. "Ssshhh" he soothed her as her body calmed. Her eyes opened to his staring back filled with concern and .....love. "Its alright Sam....its over....youre safe." She nodded against him and took several shuddering breaths against his cheek. Then as uf a switch was flipped she remembered who and what they were. She pulled away like a shot splashing water everywhere. " thank you sir....ill be fine alone... G'night and see you tomorrow" in her haste to get away she forgot about her leg wound and cried out when she tried to get herself out off the tub. Jack quickly stood and grabbed her, wrapping her in him. Tbc .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam struggled against him but she soon discovered it was no use and slumped in his arms. Jack wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bedroom. He was changing her leg dressing when tears fell on his hand. He looked at her trying in vain not to cry.

"What is it?" He asked sitting on the floor below her.  
Sam shook her head at him . Jack reached up and gently took her hands down from her face and held them. He waited.

Finally a whisper came...

"All those people are dead because of me."

Jack was dumbfounded. He could only stare at her as she bowed her head in self induced shame. 

Her tears hitting their joined hands brought him back to reality. "Sam how in God's name can you think that?"

She made no effort to answer...in fact she didn't make any noise at all. She was slipping farther from him. 

He stood and removed his soaked clothing quickly wrapping a towel around himself and knelt to look at her. She stared at the floor as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Sam....SAM!" he framed her face when she jumped. "Why do you think that?"

"I took too long..." She whispered.

Jack looked at her in confusion. "Sam, you took 4 days...4 days to come up with a plan to stop a entire race of bad guys. You figired it out before anyone else and its working. " 

He stopped when her shoulders started to shake. Figuring words were kinda pointless he raised himself up to her and wrapped his arms around her so that her face was nestled against his neck. His actions made her settle slightly she could feel his pulse on her forehead. The rhythmic beating calmed her. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah Sam"

"Please......"

"What Sam? Anything in my power"

"Make me forget....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything purely fanfiction

Jack froze momentarily...when he hesitated sam dropped her arms from around him and she let out a sad sob then tried to pull away.

"Hey cmon Sam you gotta gimme a minute here ok....now do you.....um are you...." He couldn't finish a sentence and they just stared at each other then Jack suddenly lunged toward her grabbing her lips with his. When they were both gasping breathlessly they broke apart only to reattach seconds later.

Sam lifted her leg to curl around jacks hip and he surprised her by bending slightly to hook her knees and lifting her around his waist. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to kiss and lick down her neck making her shake in his arms.

"Jack" she moaned breathlessly as his mouth closed on her breast sending sensations shooting thru her body. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and was busy with his tongue when he touched her pussy with his penis. Her eyes widened and he heard her intake of breath then she deepened the kiss pulling him impossibly close.

She stopped actively kissing and just held her mouth on his when he pushed inside her. She had never experienced such a perfect fit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfiction

Jack walked to the bed and sat. Sam gasp as his actions made him go deeper inside her.

"JACK!" She tried to say more but his lips again found hers.  
He pulled her closer and turned them so that she was on her back.

His hands were on either side of her and she grabbed hus wrists as he kissed her hard. Sam felt him reverse the handheld so that he was in control and her eyes widened as he moved her hands above her head effectively pinning her.

He kissed her again as he began to move. Her body shook under him . she tightened her inner muscles which made him growl and hold her hands tighter in his. He moved both he hands into one of his and reached down cupping her butt and anchoring it to receive him.

"Sam...?" He whispered she forced her eyes open and locked with his "yes..."

She arched her body towards him and grabbed his lips again as he intensified his thrusts reaching down to her core. He swallowed her screams and moans until she arched her head away shaking in orgasm.

She squeezed him so tightly he fell over into climax himself.


End file.
